Evolution Of Beat Style (2015-present)
Main description This will be the main article on how G.B Maniac Army's beat style has changed over the last 3 years. His beats have taken major changes during 2015, 2016, and 2017 especially. it is common for G.B to temporarily keep a style, then as the year progresses, to later introduce new unique beats. 2015 For the year of 2015, G.B's beats have taken a major change. The beats from that time featured a new and unique sound, Nexus brass. many of his beats had this sound, like his end of the year beat (2015) being an example. Another was his "The real and new Kiaku Army", along with his "G.B Kiaku Army theme 2". 2016 For this year, the beats began to take in the real form/style of the trap genre. At the same time, his fellow producer Madara Marc Exclusive took the same path. His particular style of trap was truly impressive and extremely pleasant, it was the same for samples, though some beats had no sample. (Videos will be provided of his work from 2016) This was also the time that G.B Maniac Army would have again collaborations with other producers, the introduction of his drum beats, and beats based on some other well known producers like Metro Boomin. 2017 For the year of 2017, the beats have seemed to take influence from 2016, but later on, the beats started to take strange variation.The 808 bass had changed, being deeper, and new other instruments were included, like some synth-type instruments. Like for his "False" beat, there were new sounds, and its style was also unique. His "Sassy" beat also was unique, featuring the deep and hard 808 bass, it would also be how the rest of the beats would be like. The "Southern Island" beat was also unique, never before style of his productions at the beginning of this year. He started to produce a new kind of trap that took African influence, it was called "Afro-Trap". By this point in time, only two of these type beats have been produced, though the "Neon Flow" beat was much improved and sounded better than his previous beat. His "Arms" beat from June of 2017 had a particularly unseen style in how it was produced, followed by 'Eflen Lied". His "dreaming girl" beat was at the time was also among other top unique beats, with this one have a particularly different style. (The following videos will be displayed as "honorable" beats) 2018 For this year, beats have not particularly changed in style, though some beats were unique. This year also marked the return of the Nexus VST, after not having it for two years. Though it made a comeback in late 2018. 2019 The beats again had similarities to previous beats, but later on, now having the Nexus VST back, the style of the beats would begin to change. His 808s and kicks have taken a major change, which are a sign that G.B is working his way in this year to make 'type" beats.